1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cores or reels upon which bolts of cloth are wound, and particularly to cores made from corrugated paperboard or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,298, U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,406, U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,069, U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,665 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,855, contains a number of cores formed from corrugated paperboard. The prior art corrugated paperboard cores are generally manufactured, folded and glued at the container manufacturing facility after which they are shipped in glued and assembled form to the textile manufacturer or user of the cores; this results in excessive costs in shipping fees and storage costs since assembled cores occupy a volume many times the volume occupied by cut and scored but unassembled blanks of paperboard cores, requiring greatly excessive transportation vehicle space and storage space for the assembled textile cores. Another disadvantage in the use of glued textile cores is that the cores can not be readily checked to see if the glue has been applied in the right place in sufficient quantity; for example if insufficient glue is provided for the majority of a longitudinal seam there is no easy method to see if the seam is sufficient and such a deficient seam is probable to open when subjected to stress in use. Another problem encountered is that excessive quantities of glue on the prior art textile cores can contaminate a portion of the textile material wrapped around the core.
Other types of prior art textile cores have been made from solid pieces of wood, polystyrene, and various other materials; such cores generally subject to one or more deficiencies such as being excessively costly or having insufficient strength to withstand normal use.